Dulcemente salado
by Naguna
Summary: Sora había vuelto a preparar galletas, Taichi se presentó sin avisar. Ella había dejado de escuchar y él había empezado a hablar. [Para el "Intercambio - Fics de Fics" del foro Proyecto 1-8, secuela de "Galletas" de LaraLuna11]


Desclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

¡Hola! Después de meses sin publicar he vuelto y espero ser más regular. Este fic participa en la actividad Fic de Fics del foro Proyecto 1-8. Está escrito para LaraLuna11 y es una continuación de su fic Galletas.

Espero que te guste, y espero que los demás también lo disfrutéis. Es mi primer Taiora así que no sé que tal lo habré llevado.

* * *

Depositó su cabeza sobre la encimera mientras esperaba la segunda tanda de galletas. Levantarse a las dos de la madrugada a hornear dulces ya no le parecía tan buena idea mientras luchaba por no quedarse dormida.

Aún no había decidido cuando se las daría a Taichi, ni que le diría. La conversación con Yamato había hecho florecer de nuevo un sentimiento en su pecho. El moreno había sido su primer amor y también el primero que había superado. Nunca le había parecido ver reciprocidad por su parte así que había tomado la salida fácil, reprimir sus sentimientos.

Cuando hubo terminado todas las galletas, se dispuso a prepararse para su primer día de preparatoria. La ducha le ayudó a espantar los últimos atisbos de sueño que le quedaban. Sacó con delicadeza el nuevo uniforme que había planchado a conciencia antes de acostarse y se vistió rápidamente. Le quedaba ligeramente grande, pero lo podría arreglar fácilmente.

A medida que avanzaban las manecillas del reloj aumentaba su ansiedad. Se atormentaba pensando en la reacción de Taichi al entregarle las galletas, ¿y si no le gustaba el dulce? ¿Y si era alérgico al chocolate? ¿Y si Yamato estaba equivocado y Taichi no sentía nada por ella? Ese _y si_ la estaba volviendo loca. Eran casi las siete cuando se dispuso a prepararse algo para desayunar.

Estaba observando la nevera con dudas cuando un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos. Alguien había llamado al timbre y ella no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser. Se acercó con parsimonia a la puerta y la abrió para ver con sorpresa a un recién levantado Taichi.

—¡Buenos días, Sora! —Exclamó el joven mientras entraba despreocupadamente al apartamento—. He venido a recogerte para ir a la preparatoria.

Aún sujetando la puerta, Sora abrió la boca repetidas veces para hablar pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Cuando despertó del trance en el que se había sumido, cerró la puerta y siguió a Taichi hasta la cocina.

—Iba a desayunar ahora —anunció cuando alcanzó al moreno—. Dame unos minutos.

—Lo cierto es que yo tampoco he desayunado.

Un sonido gutural salió de la barriga de Taichi respaldando sus palabras. Sora rio con ganas mientras él se agarraba la panza y soltaba una carcajada nerviosa. Se acercó al frigorífico para buscar algo que preparar mientras el chico pululaba a su alrededor. Una alerta apareció en su cabeza cuando lo vio coger la cajita en la que había guardado las galletas. Cuando quiso impedirlo, Taichi ya había abierto la pequeña caja sin siquiera preguntar.

—¡Galletas! —Dijo, más bien gritó, mientras se giraba a mirarla con cara de perrito abandonado— ¿Podemos desayunar galletas, Sora? Por favor. ¿O acaso son para Yamato?

—No son para Yamato. —Se apresuró en aclarar ella.

—Pero sí son para alguien. —Rebatió Taichi perspicazmente.

Todo el valor que había reunido durante la mañana para entregarle las galletas había desaparecido en el momento que él entró por la puerta. La determinación que había sentido cuando se levantó a las dos de la mañana a cocinar se había esfumado con el sonido del timbre. Maldijo internamente a Taichi por presentarse esa mañana en su casa, lo maldijo por ser tan curioso y cotillear las cosas de los demás sin vergüenza, lo maldijo por ser tan despistado a veces y tan astuto otras.

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Tenía que reunir el valor que su amigo se había llevado con él. Sacó una botella de leche de la nevera y dos vasos. Después de todo, aún no había probado las galletas, así que si estaban malas la leche ayudaría. Sentía la mirada insistente, demandante, de Taichi sobre sus espaldas. Seguía esperando una respuesta que ella no estaba preparada para darle.

—Está bien si no me lo quieres decir, Sora, de todas formas he perdido el apetito. Creo que me adelantaré, quiero ver el campo de futbol antes de que empiece la ceremonia de apertura.

Taichi se levantó del taburete en el que había estado sentado dispuesto a irse y Sora solo pudo pensar cuanto había crecido. Le sacaba más de una cabeza, y eso era mucho teniendo en cuenta que ella era una chica alta. Llevaba la camisa del uniforme sin planchar, por fuera de los pantalones y con la corbata pidiendo a gritos un nudo de verdad.

Pensó en las ganas que tenía de arreglarle el uniforme, pensó en las ganas que tenía de darle las galletas, de gritarle que no eran para nadie más y confesarle que le quería. Pensó que era una cobarde y que no quería serlo más.

—Siéntate —ordenó, decidida—, vamos a desayunar.

Taichi se sentó sin decir palabra y ella se acercó a acabar primero con uno de sus problemas, la estaba distrayendo demasiado. Se plantó delante de él y sin decir palabra desató y anudó correctamente la corbata azul marino del uniforme.

—Son para ti —masculló por lo bajo dando el último tirón a la delicada prenda—. Te las debía.

Taichi levantó la mirada de sus expertas manos para poder verle los ojos, pero ella ya se había dado la vuelta dispuesta a llenar los vasos de leche.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro y tomaron el desayuno tranquilamente, como si no acabaran de tener esa extraña conversación, como si Taichi no hubiera querido marcharse, como si ella no siguiera callando palabras que ardían en las gargantas de ambos.

—Hay algo extraño con estas galletas, ¿no crees? —preguntó él, buscando romper el silencio que había caído sobre el pequeño apartamento.

—No están muy buenas, ya lo sé —dijo Sora, resignada. La próxima vez procuraría hacerlas en un horario normal—. Me he levantado a las dos de la madrugada para hacerlas, quizás se me ha pasado algo.

—¡No he dicho que no estén buenas! —Exclamó Taichi mientras se metía dos galletas a la vez en la boca—. Mmmn, riquísimas. Un poco raras, pero riquísimas. Me encanta el chocolate.

Sora rio internamente ante el intento de su amigo de hacerla sentir mejor. Taichi se apresuró en tragar y de pronto su rostro se tornó serio.

—Es un alivio que estas galletas no fueran para nadie más, con Yamato tenía suficiente —aunque habló en voz alta, parecía que las palabras no estaban dirigidas a nadie en concreto—. Aunque lo de Yamato al final resultó no ser ningún problema, eso también es un alivio.

—No entiendo lo que dices, Taichi. —Confesó ella, mareada por la verborrea que había soltado su amigo.

—No he venido aquí para llevarte a la preparatoria, Sora —Taichi meditó sus palabras y decidió añadir—: Bueno en realidad sí, pero hay una razón más importante. Quería decirte algo.

—Adelante, te escucho. —Alentó Sora, expectante.

—Verás, el otro día hablando con Yamato me di cuenta de algo que me pasa desde hace tiempo pero que no he sabido ver. Y temo que sea tarde. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti. Bueno, no creo, sé. Y…

Sora siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy buena amiga, por escuchar siempre a los demás. Por eso nunca le diría a Taichi que aquella mañana a sus dieciséis años había dejado de escuchar por primera vez. El joven siguió hablando después durante más de dos minutos, recordando momentos que le habían ayudado a aclararse, momentos de los dos. Pero ella había dejado de escuchar al instante siguiente que él pronunciara la palabra _enamorado_.

Sus ojos rojos se aguaron mientras mandaba todos los _y si_ que le atormentaban al demonio. Taichi seguía hablando cuando ella se levantó y rodeó la mesa para acabar con la distancia que les separaba. Cuando llegó a su lado, acunó su rostro con sus pequeñas manos y se agachó dispuesta a callar los inagotables labios de él.

—Siempre has sido tú. —Susurró antes de besarle dulcemente.

Taichi respondió al beso con parsimonia, sin prisa, el mundo podía esperar. Ellos no, ya lo habían hecho bastante y no estaba dispuesto a esperar un segundo más. Podían llegar tarde a la estación, podían perder el tren, faltar a la ceremonia de apertura. Pero no podían seguir perdiéndose el uno al otro. Quizá llevaban dos minutos besándose, quizá era media hora. No les importaba.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que Sora rompiera el beso con brusquedad, con cara de espanto.

—¡El azúcar! —Gritó, y Taichi supo que estaba loca—. Confundí el recipiente del azúcar y eché sal a la masa, ¡por eso están raras!

Taichi rio, aún con ella en brazos, porque Sora estaba loca de remate y él estaba totalmente loco por ella.


End file.
